In my copending application, I have pointed out that many medicaments are prepared, stored and supplied in dry or lyophilized form. Such medicaments must be reconstituted at the time of use by the addition of a diluent thereto. Various methods of adding the diluent to the dry or lyophilized medicament have been used. One method in common use is the "open-pour" technique in which the diluent, such as a bottle of intravenous solution, or other source of diluent, is opened and some of the contents poured into the vial or bottle containing the dry or lyophilized material. After reconstitution, the liquid is usually returned to the diluent bottle or vial. This technique is unsatisfactory because both the dry or lyophilized material and the diluent are exposed to ambient airborne bacterial contamination. The "intravenous set transfer" technique requires not only an intravenous solution set and stand, but also a needle for venting or a special dispensing cap. When reconstitution is accomplished using an ordinary syringe to transfer diluent into the container for the dry or lyophilized material, the needle is exposed to constant airborne contamination.
The invention of my copending application is concerned with solving and avoiding the problems associated with the prior art. The present invention is an improvement in and on said invention whereby the transfer is easy and generally can be made to occur in less time, thereby making the device more acceptable to nurses and other users of reconstitutable medication.